Beyond the Sun and the Moon
by SchaffyTaffy15
Summary: Harry Potter gives the onpening speach at graduation. He reads a poem his mother wrote for her father's funeral. It's bitter sweet.


Beyond the Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:** This is a one shot! I hope you like it! Please Review. I have never done a one shot so tell me what you think. I tried to do one (The Brave Song of Change) but that didn't work out so well.

**I OWN NOTHING! : ) i wish i did though!**

**Summary:** It's our favorite Hero's garuation day! (Harry Potter ofcourse!) Harry is headboy while Hermione is headgirl. Harry is giving the opening speach in the Great Hall. He is standing at a podium in front of his class. Hermoine is standing beside him. There are a great deal of empty seats in each section of the school houses. These are to commemerate those who dies in the Great Battle.

"Beyond the sun there is a place. It is filled with warmth that is not

known on earth. Beyond the moon, there is a place that is filled with

peace and faith. A place where angels' wings embrace you and carry

you past the stars. Shimmering, floating, higher then the human body c

an travel. In this place all loved ones, friends, and family go at the end

of every day. No fear is welcomed here only love and happiness.

Beyond the sun and the moon. Beyond the stardust skies. Beyond the

magic of life, there is another place. Another world where we can go

and live for all eternity. Love never breaks it only grows. Strengthens

us in times of sadness. One day we all will be in a place that is beyond

the sun and the moon. Where angels' will embrace us and take us to

the ones we love. Past the stardust skies and beyond the sun and the

moon"

"My mother, Lily Marie Evans Potter, wrote this for her father's funeral. Even though we are gathered here today to celebrate our graduation from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I feel that it was fitting under these circumstances. Yes, we have won the battle of light and dark but, the cost was great. Many are not here today that should be. Many have given their lives so that we could be here today. We, as individuals, we as different houses, we as a class, as a school, as a nation, and as a world, have given so much for our freedom and for the future. Each of us has lost a friend, a brother or sister, or a loved one."

Harry Potter, Head boy of this years graduating class, looked over at his remaining best friend, Hermione Granger, Head girl. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was looking at her wedding ring. Hermione married Harry's best mate, Ron Weasley, last year. Ron was killed in the final battle that took place over the past Christmas. The irony of it all was that the day Ron died Hermione found out she was pregnant with a boy. Harry cleared his mind and went back to the opening speech.

"People, in the future, may not remember our faces or our names. Those of us who people do remember may wish they didn't." Harry sighed and gave a slight smile. A few of his classmates and teachers gave little chuckles.

"As our faces wither and our names fade let us hope that they will remember what we fought for. That they will remember all the good and that they know what the cost was for the bright future we are building now. That they do not feel the need to fight with their brothers and sisters because they are different."

Harry took a deep breath as he fought back the tears that were trying so hard to spill from his eyes. He fought them back and continued.

"I ask all of you as a fellow classmate and friend that you will, when you are parents and are teaching your kids from right and wrong remember all you went through. Do your best to save and revive what is good in this world. Be proud of what we all accomplished. You are all smart adults who will go far in the world. Moreover, always remember you days here in Hogwarts. Good luck!"

He closed his eyes tightly and thought of all those he lost. In the blackness of his closed eyes, he saw all the faces and knew that even though they were gone the ones you love never truly leave you. He knew they were watching him from that place beyond the sun and the moon. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall.

He looked right up into the stardust sky.


End file.
